Let it Pour Down
by Thumb3l1n4
Summary: Written for the Kurtbastian Hiatus Project. Week 3: Camping. In the morning, Kurt and Sebastian get a very wet water surprise outside their tent.


**Hi! Yes, I know I'm late, sorry. I tend to procrastinate a lot but thankfully, my wonderful beta BleedingHeartsBeFree did both an amazing and quick job on it, so here it is!  
Inspired by my last family camping. Over 10 years ago.  
T-rated because of very brief mentions of sex.  
**

**K&B**

"Sebastian…Sebastian wake up!"

Kurt started to shake his boyfriend's left shoulder, crazily.

"Babe, why are you waking me up? I was having a very nice dream, thank you very much. Couldn't you at least wait till we both climaxed?"

"Sebastian!" Kurt shouted.

Sebastian covered his ears, "Jeez, could you tone the shrilling down, please? It's not my fault I'm having wet dreams about us in this tent. You rejected me the entire week because you were afraid that Kelly and Frank's granddaughter could hear us. Well, guess what? The parent's kid got her home already yesterday. And you still wouldn't have sex with me. You know, there's nothing to be embarrassed of. I mean, I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry about the virtue of an eighty-year-old couple with a son of their own. In fact, I hope they know plenty on what's 'going on in the tent,' with all those years as advantage."

Kurt couldn't be any less frustrasted, "Sebastian. Shut. Up! We're sinking!"

"Babe, what are you tal-. Oh my God, what's this?" he said pressing his hand on the tent's floor, expecting to meet the feel of the hard grass. His hand bounced off with a 'glub' sound.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he hurried to the tent's door. He opened it... and it was water. Water everywhere, all around them. Sebastian paled.

Kurt let out a strangle sound, "My suitcase! Sebastian, that's my suitcase! My clothes, my beauty skin-care creams are floating out there!" and he pushed his boyfriend aside, just to fall waist deep in the mud.

Kurt gasped and ran back into Sebastian's arms, on the verge of tears. "Bas, please, go take my suitcase. I _need_ it back. I promise to stay all the next week in bed, if you want. Completely at your mercy, _please_. Just the suitcase cost a fortune, it's a Louis Vuitton, Bas!"

Sebastian cuddled Kurt, grinning wolfish at his boyfriend's antics.

"Fine, babe. But first, let's get you out of here. Hang on me so I can take you to Kelly and Frank's caravan. Let's hope they're already awake."

They knocked on the door and Frank answered, smiling. "Hey boys! What a flood, right? Kurt, do you wanna come inside and keep company to Kelly? I'll go out with Sebastian and help him out with your luggage!"

Kurt flushed. "Oh, Frank, don't. I'm just... being stupid. Please, stay inside, sorry to bother you." He wouldn't have an eighty-year-old man's safety and well-being on his conscience.

However, Kelly rushed him inside the caravan, pushing a mug full of coffee into his hands. "Now, now, darling. Let an old bat like Frank have his good deal of fun. He can't wait to swim into the mud, I swear, sometimes he can be _so_ childish! It takes more energy to nanny after him, than my little five-year-old Christine!"

Frank encouraged Sebastian, "Come on boy, let's find out where that blue velvet box has run off!"

Sebastian laughed nervously, following the man, his cheeks a bit reddened.

After three hours, of collecting items, letting dry what was possible, packing everything and loading the car, Kurt and Sebastian bid their goodbyes to Kelly and Frank.

Sebastian had just pulled off onto the highway when Kurt asked, rather innocently, "What blue velvet box was Frank referring to, before, honey?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Nu-hu, babe. We had one day more left of camping, but the flood had disrupted my plans so you'll just have to wait till I find another right opportunity."

Kurt laughed light-heartedly. "Oh, Bas. You couldn't have possibly thought to propose in a _campsite_! What about the mosquitos!"

"Shut up, you dummy. You enjoyed it profusely, mosquitos and flood included," replied Sebastian, smiling serenely.

Kurt nodded, before murmuring lasciviously, "Especially because I can't wait to have you in our bed, naked above me making up for the past entire week."

Sebastian swallowed, sensing Kurt's lustful stare on him. "You already promise me you'll stay in bed all the next week."

Kurt purred, "Then why don't you hurry up, honey? The sooner, the better."

The other man did just that, mentally thanking the flood that the camping vacation was over.

**K&B**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you like it!**  
**Patiently, i'll post the entire week. Ah, procrastination! :D**


End file.
